but_i_dont_want_to_be_an_evil_overlordfandomcom-20200215-history
History: First Kingdom of High Elves
Children of the Clouds The Storm Father looked onto the land below and was unsatisfied. The life that he and the other Gods created was still imperfect. The Sky Father decided to create another race, this in his own likeness, without the assistance of the other Gods. He molded them out of the clouds, shaping the base form of the Humans they had made to closer resemble his Angels. He gave them many gifts, their Souls were far more suited to using the Magic all around them, they were blessed with long lives and bodies as swift and as free as the wind itself. He named these creatures Elves. The Kingdom of Gemstones The Elf however, were no match for the Earth Mothers children (the Titans and their kin). The Storm Father, once more unsatisfied, decided to intervene. It was said that they came down like snow. The clouds ebbed and pulsed, glowing in all the colors of the world, and began to gently let down the blessings from The One On High, As these small crystals came down they snapped and blossomed like flowers and soon the land was blessed with fields of gemstones. The Elves harnessed there gemstones, even coveting and taking more that lay beneath the earth and belonged to the decedents of the Earth Mother, and created a mighty Kingdom. The First Kingdom of the High Elves. Tales and songs speak of the radiant spires made of gemstones. Ancient and lost Magics blessing the land and the noble and beautiful beings that inhabited it. The Blue Spell King Among the Elves there was one, a woman of such beauty, that even the Storm Father could not avert his eyes from her. He came down in a mortal guise and spent the night with her, their union resulting in the birth of a single male child. This child grew up to possess great wisdom and Magic the likes of which had not been seen before in any mortal. The child became the ruler of the Elves and, wishing to attain even further heights, preformed a hundred year ritual and became the first Spell King (and was forever immortalized as the Blue Spell King). His reign lasted long, and was presumed that it would last forever by some, but there were those that were jealous of the might he had obtained. The End of the High Elves The "eternal" Jewel Kingdom of the High Elves came to an end very suddenly. The Evil that had been knocking on the doorstep of The World was unable to gain a foothold on Zyreema for a very long time and was underestimated by the people of the time. No one expected that a mortal would betray the rest of The World to the invaders. A High Elves, may his named be forever forgotten and damned, coveted power beyond his reach and made a pact with the Dark Gods to obtain it. That person is now known as the Black Spell King and was one of the people that began the Cataclysm. By the end of the catastrophe that followed the First Kingdom was gone and only shattered ruins remained. Elves since then After those events the "High Elves" ceased to be. From that point on all of the Children of the Clouds referred to themselves as "Elf" as a reminder to never again lose themselves in hubris. They bore great stigma for a long time and began to distance themselves from their past ways over the centuries. In modern times, the Elf have only kept a fraction of their former culture. Some of the Magic that their former culture had developed was salvaged and improved upon by scholars (such as the widely used Mana Battery) but a large amount of what they had has been forsaken or forgotten. Modern Elves seem to make use more of their inherently high dexterity and motor skills. Developing Traditions of Magic that improve these abilities and allow for their use to their full potential. While Elves can be found all over The World they mostly inhabit the Green Vale.Category:History Category:Setting